


Jouken Hansha

by pamdafangirl



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: All JUMP, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 23:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdafangirl/pseuds/pamdafangirl
Summary: A product of a wild fangirl's mind.You have been warned...I only own the plot.He knows me too well, only he can change my mood in an instant.“What have you done to me?.... when you touch me I can`t help but givea conditioned response. Damn you Yuuya.”





	Jouken Hansha

**Author's Note:**

> A product of a wild fangirl's mind.  
> You have been warned...  
> I only own the plot.
> 
> Hyped and inspired by the Wakayama 29th Sense or Love Arena Concert.  
> The after concert story ♡ This is my first finished fanfiction with real 'action'.  
> I suck i know, read if you want~~~~~

(Wakayama Big Whale, Osaka. September 29, 2018)

Far from the blinkering lights, resounding music, fans cheers and the addicting ecstasy of  
the spotlight on stage JUMP is now resting in their respective rooms; The weather has been unstable and that prevented the boys from going out, besides... most of the members are not apt to celebrate knowing they`d cancelled the schedule of the concert tomorrow for everyone`s safety.

The hotels are fully booked; JUMP and their respective managers had to share rooms, they were all divided into pairs, all available rooms were on the 4th floor except one room that got separated, on the 7th floor. JUMP went via janken to decide who are going to be roommates, Yabu and Hikaru, Yuuto and Takaki, Chinen and Inoo, Yamada and Daiki. Another round of janken started for whose pair would go to the seventh floor. Inoo-Chinen pair lost.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a loud knock on the door, Yuuto was in the middle of packing, so he ignored it.  
The knocking continued, it got louder and more frequent now.  
He finally got up and frustratedly screamed at his supposed to be roommate.

"Takaki you have the spare room card!! Why are you kno--" his eyes went a bit lower  
and saw Chinen struggling with his bags, frowning at him.

"So.. are you going to let me in or not?" Chinen scrunched his nose. 

Yuuto immediately helped him out as he let out a deep sigh. "You got kicked out?" he asked and placed the bags on the other bed before returning to packing.

"Takaki seems like he needs to talk to Inoo chan" Chinen said as he peered on Yuto`s baggage.

"Why do you have so much omiyage?!"

"Is he still sulking? It`s for my family!" He said stuffing all the clothes and  
souvenirs in, as neatly as possible.

"He is still a bit sulky, it`s about the cancellation of tomorrow`s  
show right?" Chinen and Yuuto let out a deep sigh.

"Well we can`t do anything about it, even if we want to see everyone and perform for them…  
we want them all to be safe." there was a loud click as he finally managed to close his luggage.

"Looks like Takaki won`t return, right?" Yuuto asked.

"Seems like it. He was carrying his other bag, so I will sleep here okay?"  
Chinen shrugged as he remembers Takaki`s serious tone when he was asking for Inoo.

"We better get some sleep too." Yuuto said as he climbed on his bed and  
Chinen went to the bathroom.

“Nee Yutti, will Inoo chan be okay by tomorrow?” Chinen peaked from the bathroom, 

Yuuto just smiled. “Leave it to Takaki..”

\---

There was silence in the room. Yuuya dropped his bag at the side of the room.

“Inoo….” He started but the other remained silent, sitting at the edge of the bed  
looking at the night sky through the window.

Takaki knows, he can read Inoo like a book. There was a thud on the bed  
and zippers sliding, before he went to Inoo`s back. “Kei…”

“What.”

“It`s out of our control… we can`t beat ourselves up like this.” He hugged Inoo`s shoulders,  
warm and comforting. Inoo wanted to turn and hug Takaki but then, Takaki bit his ear.

“YUUYA?!”

“Let me change the mood Kei…” he was panting a bit, that made Inoo turn around and face him. Takaki was wearing his tight leather pants and purple top from earlier`s performance.

 

“Come on Kei… let`s practice.” Inoo`s eyes widen and saw Yuuya`s face flustered.  
He stood up and walked towards the door, but Takaki was able to stop him and pin  
him down on the other bed.

“Yuu… stop. I am not in the mood right now. Besides… there`s no concert tomorrow…  
why bother.” Inoo looked like he is about to cry. Takaki hated it whenever he is in this mood,  
being hard on himself. Overthinking.

He gave him a sweet smile, and said “My point exactly…”

Inoo was confused for a moment but Takaki`s actions confirmed  
what practice they`re about to do.

“Come on Kei… sing for me…”Takaki said unbuttoning his shirt.

“Fuck you” Inoo whispered under his breath. His large hands gliding  
on his bare skin, heat spreading like wildfire.

“You mean you, darling?” He gave him a triumphant grin, sliding his  
hands down his hips, hot breath trailed on his tummy to his navel,  
gentle kisses his on each of his moles… and before he knew it,  
his shirt was nowhere to be found.

“Beautiful” Takaki said staring down at his flustered boyfriend.

“Shut up.”

Takaki hovered over Inoo, for a moment they just stared at  
each other before the older guy smirked. He stood up and pulled  
the other up. He began singing the song caressing the other`s milky white skin

“Dance with me honey.” He whispered in between the verses.  
His velvet voice, romancing his ears, making every word ring inside his head.

“…Nani kuwamekao shite o suki ne risei o megaseba kekkyoku osuda ne.”  
( Your innocent face, I like it. Reason to strip you, after all I am the man.)

He sang as he unbuckled Inoo`s pants down. “Sing.” The older ordered,  
his voice stern and filled with lust. His voice alone can make Inoo cum,  
he cursed under his breath and Takaki chuckled a bit as he started singing.

0h Baby~ Hoshi gatte motto kuruoshiku umareta mama no sugata de  
Surikonda jouken hansha de haitoku ni modae nagara  
「kono machi ni fuki tamaru yami shin’ya ni-ji」kimi wa omoi doori  
「Harinoana teido no doutoku」kairaku ni tatosareru mama  
(Oh Baby~ I want it, more crazily over it, way you born with it.  
Despite the agony of immorality by imprinting conditioned reflex.  
「The darkness of 2 am late night that blowing this town」as your way.  
「Morality nearly as needle hole」as we are drowning in pleasure.)

“Sht Yu-yuu-ah---aah!” Just like their performance, Takaki pressed his body behind Inoo.  
He swayed his hips like there was no tomorrow. The younger stopped singing, alluring moans escaped his parted lips, while the other was busy kissing his nape.

Both of their switches were on, lust in their eyes and fire in their pants.

The ecstasy of the moment, made them forget about the practice that  
they`re doing. Indeed, the mood changed drastically, thanks to Takaki.

It was time for Inoo to get back at Takaki`s teasing. He pushed the other a bit }  
and trailed his hands over his boyfriend`s chest, tearing of his shirt open, he lowered  
himself to his next target.

“Looks like it`s suffering.” Inoo teased staring at his boyfriend`s tight pants, he placed his hands on Takaki`s waist ready to set the beast free, but he smirked and leaned closer on it blew warm air towards the bulge. The other stepped back and bent down a bit covering the pulsing part of him.

“That was dangerous… I almost—“he trailed off. Inoo found it cute, dangerously cute.  
“W-we can`t dirty the costumes!” Takaki was panting hard, he surely can`t take it anymore.

“Then what are you waiting for, undress you jerk!” Takaki obediently threw away every fabric  
on him, revealing his tasty tanned skin. The younger`s eyes sparkled as he stared at his prize dancing his way to him, singing where he left of;

“Tonight, we own the night” Takaki sang sexily biting his lower lip, making his way to him.  
What a tease. “Nawademoii kukuritsuke hanashigaiwashinai” (Tied with rope thus no way to be free.) Inoo sang with him. “Honto you shanai ne” (You can’t be helped) Takaki answered as he pulled something from his bag that rendered the younger speechless.

“YUUYA WTF.” Inoo protested a bit, but they both knew he enjoys this kind of kink.  
“Messed up earlier, we have to make sure we won`t make that mistake anymore….  
I will use the props ‘PROPERLY’” He kissed his neck as he wrapped the chains around  
Inoo`s wrists, tightly but not enough to hurt him.

“Bowwow, give me more” Takaki whispered and he moaned in response. Inoo was  
about to answer singing his lines, when a sudden intrusion distracted him, lips clashed.  
A rough deep kiss from the best kisser he had ever known, this is euphoria. He let his  
boyfriend`s long tongue explore the insides of his mouth, bringing them both to the  
heavens, peak of their lust.

“F-fuck” Inoo manage to say between kisses, made his boyfriend sneak in a smirk as he open his eyes to gaze at him. “Kei you`re shining” he was catching his breath. The younger`s knees felt weak, his strength was leaving him, the older raised the chain binding his hands to keep him standing.

“Yu-yuu-ya---ah…. I c-can`t take it a-anymore…” Takaki chuckled as he carried his beloved to bed. He hovered over, claimed his lips once more, and moved downwards kissing his neck down to his hardened nipples, licking it first before sucking on it. Inoo`s sexy moans filled the room, Takaki went down further being turned on by his boyfriend calling his name over and over.

Takaki`s hand made his way to his boyfriend`s manhood, standing proudly on his stomach, twitching happily with the sudden contact. He wrapped his big hand around his shaft slowly pumping it from base to top, slowly, lovingly, feeling every pulse. The older`s other hand slipped in his bag to get some lube, he doesn`t want to risk hurting Inoo; even with the numerous times they`ve done it, he is still tight like the first time they did it.

“Yuu-yuu---yaah!” his beautiful boyfriend called out to him, his moans making him want to ram his length in immediately, feeling the warmth of him again, coiling around him… but no, he had to prepare him first. He stopped giving attention to his manhood and placed lube on his fingers.

“Y-you`re so hot K-keii” Takaki said moaning, trying to catch his breath, as he lowered his head on Inoo`s manhood, the younger shrieked as he took his manhood in, whole. The older bobbed his head sucking his beloved`s lollipop as he aimed for another sweet spot. He gently pushed his forefinger in making his boyfriend moan louder than before, in and out… slowly, carefully.

He picked up the pace and put his lover`s shaft deeper reaching his throat making him gag a little, two fingers now. “AAAHHHH! YUU-YUU STAAPH—“ he was arching his back, he is close, Takaki rammed in three fingers then four, continuing to repeat hitting that sweet spot.

Inoo pleaded screaming high pitched moans as he continued bobbing his head waiting for his release. He took him to the base, he let his fingers get sucked in his glory hole as he did a scissoring motion. Inoo`s vision blurred, his back arched as he reached the highest heavens deep in his boyfriend`s throat. He shuddered and let his lover choke with his seeds.

Takaki nearly drowned since Inoo`s binded hands wrapped on his neck, he curled down on him, he looked like he was about to cry. “Ah..AH—AHHHNNGNN….”

He waited for his boyfriend to calm down and fall back to the bed. He drank everything and kissed his lover`s forehead.

“K-kei… I-I am going in…”

He pointed his beast on his lover`s love hole and slowly went for the kill.

“AAHH---YUU---W-waiiit---AHH! I-I just----“ But he wasn`t listening he claimed him, their moans filled the room. ”K-Keeiii…ahhh.. K-ee---i” slowly he let him swallow him, adjusting to his size and plunging to his depths.

“Yuu-yuu---YAAHHHH! Y-you`re so—Bi—iig AAHH!” he couldn`t hold back any longer, he started thrusting into him, keeping a slow pace seeing his boyfriend wince, it was too much to bear, he can`t hold his voice down anymore and let it out “HHNNGGHH---AHHH” moaning with that sinful voice of his.

They lost it.

Inoo curled his body, locking his hands on Takaki`s nape again. Shifting their position, he was riding him with all his might, while the older kept pumping underneath him. He can feel it, the beast pulsing inside him, taking it in up to the base. He kissed Takaki and whispered “Ahh—Yuu—YAAH! Haa-AA Ha-harder, DEE-Deeper AAH.. M-more… YUU!!!”

Those were the magic words, a signal Takaki was waiting for to pick up his pace. He threw him down and pinned him to the bed ramming his manhood in full speed, “NNNGNNNHHH..” they moaned each other`s name with all their might, not caring if anyone would hear them.

Takaki started stroking Inoo`s manhood, this will make them finish together “I-I am co-coming K-Keiii—“ The older grunted muffling a moan “L-Let`s F-FiniSH AHHH TogethAAAHH—Yuu—YAAHH!!!!” He continued trusting and stroking his lover`s shaft, giving both his hole and rod, lots of attention. It`s close… he can feel him gripping on him too. “ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHNNHHH----!!!” They soared to the highest skies as they shuddered to their release.

For a moment they stayed like that…. connected, sticky, and covered with the younger`s fluids. “Today was thick… haven`t you been masturbating recently?” Inoo asked feeling full. Takaki suddenly raised his head from Inoo`s chest

“No… You don`t remember???” The older sounded angry for a moment before he sighed and laid his head on Inoo`s chest once more listening to his frantic heartbeat and his irregular breathing.

“You asked me not to touch myself before the concert… so I can give the best performance---“ Inoo chuckled as his cute boyfriend, he took his joke seriously.

“And you did… so that`s why you were eagerly thrusting against those rails… were you imagining me then?” Inoo teased. The older nodded in defeat, avoiding his eyes.

“Cute… Now untie me, Yuu. Let`s take a bath and sle—“ his eyes widened as he felt it, the beast had recovered... it`s hard again, ready for action. Takaki smirked at him.

“Who says we are done here? ….. Payback Kei.” His eyes showed no mercy, he will do it. Until he released every ounce of him, he will not stop.

“YUU—YaaaaaAHHHH----------------!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

\--------------------------------------------------

Everyone was already gathered in the table ready to have their breakfast, the others already started eating. Everyone was there except Chinen, Inoo and Takaki.

“They`re not up yet?!” Ryousuke grunted as he sat down after grabbing food from the buffet.

“I guess, it`s partly my fault” Yuuto gave them a sheepish grin.

“Oh…” Hikaru and Kouta said in sync.

“Don`t tell me…..” Daiki trailed.

“Speaking of the devil….” Yuuto laughed as Takaki strut his way near them. His smile was beaming from ear to ear.

“OHHH-AYOUUU~~~!” he said cutely and happily.

“Looks like someone is in a good mood…” Yuuto gave him a meaningful smirk.

“Oh. Chinen come here, let`s have breakfast…” Ryousuke noticed immediately and pulled the chair beside him, but the youngest ignored him, frowning he said

“Nee Inoo chan said he will not have breakfast.”

“EEH?!” Daiki and the others got worried.

“Is he still… sulking?!” Hikaru furrowed his brows.

“N-No… he is fine now. He just had a stomachache he said.” Daiki and Hikaru stood up in response, while Yuuto, Ryousuke and Kouta looked at Takaki. He shrugged and played innocent.

“We are going to see how Inoo chan is doing….” Daiki and Hikaru excused themselves and went to Inoo`s hotel room. Chinen was confused as to why everyone is looking at Takaki.

Ryousuke noticed and distracted the youngest. “Chii let`s eat breakfast now, our flight is at 7 am… we can`t miss it or we`ll be stuck here. Inoo chan can eat in the plane if he feels a bit… better…” he stressed the last word and Takaki choked on bread.

Yuuto gave him a hard slap on the back “Itaaa---“They immediately stopped teasing each other when Chinen squinted his eyes on them.

They can`t…they can`t let Chinen know…

…. `their secret`

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote fanfiction without alcohol... so please beware.  
> It`s usually not safe for work.  
> Since~ ~ ~ I read too much yaoi


End file.
